logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Testcardiologist/History of television in Eusloida
NOTE: This is a raw version. This will later be translated to the Spanish wiki. 1940s The first experiments Local television, at the very best, is at least ten years older than national television. Thanks in part to the expansionist plans of Hisqaida during the war that ended up in a screeching halt, two television stations were set up by the Hisqish during Annexation. Upon the re-independence of the country, the two experimental stations had switched to a regular format, yet were broadcasting with limited resources, and asking South Hisqaida for help was impossible since the two stations were entirely commercial and the Hisqish stations by universities, which complicated the situation even further. The first of these licenses were given to the Eusloida Times and was assigned the calls SEDT-TV. SEDT's plan was to create a national network backed by the Eusloida Times, however, these plans were constantly backfired. The 1950s The first inter-city link On June 23, 1956, the Simmonds-owned stations in Geerlesia and Winter Springs were subject to the very first intercity broadcast, a friendly soccer match between Eusloida and Malit. Although soccer wasn't extremely popular in Eusloida at the time, this did make television history, as inter-city links could eventually benefit from having greater coverage. Arrival of national television Richard E. Simmonds, owner of his prestigious radio network, the Simmonds Radio Network (SRN), decided to move into television in the early 50s by starting two television stations, buying one in Winter Springs and another one entirely built from scratch in Geerlesia (SEDE-TV, channel 9). Soon, SBC was broadcast throughout the country and television consumption drastically increased. The first partnerships with foreign networks, UTN (now Unine) of a then-divided Hisqaida and Jysannia's Condor Network were put into place. By the end of the year, SBC had stations nationwide. The 1960s The growth of national television With the unexpected growth of television in Eusloida, the government decided to formally issue new licenses for new television networks. Some of those stations would belong to the government and others to commercial entities. Government-funded Eusloidan National Television started operating in 1960. Initially, it was a non-commercial broadcaster and was viewed as a tool of the government. Including advertisers in 1961 was a viable option for the state broadcaster to sustain, knowing that it was hard to survive in a commercialized industry. Two years later, the Eusloidian Corporation Network was launched by a consortium lead by the Morrison family with additional support from EBC, ETN, and the Eusloidian Commercial Bank. Some months later, the Independent Broadcasting Company founded several independent television stations, including SEDT-TV. Those two networks were unique because of their status: they were created by using new frequency allocations instead of buying existing ones. The 1970s The launch of a newspaper-owned network In 1972, GlobeVis Corporation, the owner of The National Globe, founded a television network using the company's name, GlobeVis Television Network. The 1980s Goodbye to IBC Golden Hour In 1987, SBC experimented with a two-hour programming block called Golden Hour. The name came from the Hokuseiese prime time slot and programming was of a similar nature. However, SBC thought that the slots used for it were a "bad idea" and ratings were decreasing. Neurcasian invasion Neurcasian television series had already become huge hits in Eusloida, more so than in the neighboring countries. At the time, shows like Sons and Daughters were even widely criticized for being "empty television programming". When news had arrived that "a new hit series called Neighbours" has become a huge hit in Anglosaw, SBC rushed and decided to buy the rights to the series in the middle of 1987. Quickly, Neighbours became a successful series, eventually moving to the 7pm slots like in Neurcasia. In late 1988, ECN bought Home and Away and the two soaps started competing against each other. To this day, the rivalry between Neighbours and Home and Away is still present on the Eusloidian television market. Unlike Neurcasia, the two soaps air at the same time. Neighbours has defeated Home and Away in recent years, with many Eusloidians having switched to SBC. Either way, the two series have been treated as good lead-ins to the news. GlobeVis tried to compete by showing Four's Paradise Beach in 1993, but it was an international failure, and ended up being in fourth place at the time it was broadcast (nightly at 7pm). When it finished, GlobeVis repeated the series from start, but got quickly canned. The 1990s Yellow fever and rise of adult animation In 1990, thanks to its strong relationship with 20th Century Fox, The Simpsons made its premiere on GlobeVis, marking the first time since the 1960s that a cartoon airs in primetime. As with most countries, the show became an overnight sensation, and this didn't prevent its competitors from joining in. In 1993, SBC acquired the broadcasting rights to MTV's Beavis and Butt-Head. Cable protection law Eusloida, however, had a strict cable television protection law, which meant that regulators had to forbid certain Hisqish cable channels due to rights concerns. Though the issue was solved until 2003, this problem was still circumvented in the years that follow. A notable example was the fact that the Yups! Network was banned until 2003 because some of the content was being shown on ECN Toon. Relays of Hisqish terrestrial channels were also popular, but even they were subject to restrictions, usually simultaneous substitution, meaning that Eusloidian channels could show imports at the same time as the Hisqish channels and replace the Hisqish signals with the local carrier. When the problem with cable channel was circumvented, Hisqish companies set up additional headquarters in Geerlesia to look after Eusloidian ad slots. The rebirth of animation In the early 1990s, ECN and ENT were by that time the major broadcasters of animated content in the country. By that time, ECN counted with its long-time deal with Disney as ENT had major deals with Warner Bros., Hanna-Barbera (then recently acquired by Turner Broadcasting System) and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. The boom of the Asikaish content The first Asikaish content airing on Eusloidian television was Never Say Banzai! in 1993 by SBC. ECN also planned to air animes in 1998, but eventually, it was delayed to 1999. The latest anime airing on ECN was the 2016 anime Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. In 1994, Dragon Ball made its debut on Eusloidian television, airing on GlobeVis, TBD. In 1995, Sailor Moon arrived in Eusloida, being shown on GlobeVis, TBD. By 1999, the Pokémon anime, based on the homonymous Nintendo video game series, already a success in Hokusei and the United Republics, made its premiere on Eusloida through ECN, TBD. EPT has a relationship with HHK as Globetel has a relationship with Saiei Animation and Fuchi TV, ECN has a relationship with Hokusei TV, ITS, and Saiho, and SBC has a relationship with Saikyo Broadcasting System. Notable animes that were shown on ECN include Pokémon, The Prince of Tennis and Naruto. EPT mainly airs educational content from HHK's educational channels. As in 201?, EPT currently shows HHK's programs with English closed captions. Organic law for public broadcasting In 1996, the Eusloidian government proposed a restructuring of the state broadcasting sector. SBC loses ratings The 2000s ''Big Brother'' is watching you 2001: a digital odyssey Digital terrestrial broadcasts started in three cities (Geerlesia, Winter Springs and Lovaton) on January 1st, 2001. More DTT transmitters were rolled out between 2002 and 2005 and the network was improved shortly afterwards. allowing 1080i HDTV signals to be received. Eusloida adopted the same standard as the United Republics, ATSC. Initially, the subchannel law in Eusloida was restricted, most converter boxes did not have a compatible EPG. Four of the five national networks decided to use the .2 service to broadcast When Television meets Contemporary Art In 2003, With the trend of DOMA, a Cisplatine art collective, ECN committed with Julian Pablo Manzelli (a.k.a. Chu), who also worked with the Locomotion channel in around Latin Atlansia and the Ipergian Pennisula, designing its on-air identity. The 2010s Growth of Eusloida Times-owned stations Until 2011, SEDT was had only a few relay stations around the country: SELE in Winter Springs (launched in 1980) and SEMI in Morrisville (launched in 1984, becoming a relay station in 1991), but thanks to the formation of the Eusloida Times Owned Television Stations, they currently have 6 stations in the Eusloida: *SEDT Geerlesia (flagship station) *SELE Winter Springs (WSN, first relay station) *SEVA Lovaton *SEMI Morrisville (Mi TV) *SELK Vanslike (Like TV) *SEID Sennistan The hit of the Y-Pop The rise of the then-underground Y-Pop fandom was noticeable when it stopped being popular among the Asikaish immigrants in Eusloida and suddenly went national. A deal between SBC and GBC was signed in 2011. SBC would show subtitled versions of Yarean variety shows on its entertainment channels. The international success of Gangbu Style in 2012 helped boost the fandom even further. Five years later, the yarean reality show Running Man was first adapted to the Eusloidian Television by Globetel. New Ultra HDTV stations Between 2016 and 2018, 4KTV was introduced in around the world. ECN made the decision of launching an Ultra HD (4K) simulcast of the network, to be launched in 2018. It is unknown if terrestrial broadcasts will be made using the current broadcast spectrum, but cable operators have already experimented. Category:Blog posts